Maggie Totoro
Maggie Totoro is a mysterious fifteen year old girl who is constantly travelling from place to place out on the run for something people have yet to find out. She currently has no friends or anybody to look after, care for and hang out with until she meets Ethan when the group is caught in the middle of a mission. Her background remains unknown at this time. 'Appearance' Maggie's physical appearance is in-shape for her age. She has more muscle than what is shown in her arms. She usually wears a brown leather jacket, surrounding her T-shirt, and wears bright blue jeans, with red and white canva shoes. 'Personality' Maggie is usually a calm and collective person, while also acting like a smart alec most of the time. However Maggie is usually a person who is on guard so its rare for her to show these emotions, usually focusing on the matter at hand and being serious. Her sense of humor is rare to see when others often make jokes, but when she needs to, she will own the person back whenever people or mainly Ethan strike back at each other. Maggie can become easily agitated when she is dealing with a complaining type of character or when she turns to the person she's most furious with, she can either be set off to strike an argument or will unleash her powers to knock someone out in seconds, usually in the show's sense of humor. Maggie when in serious situations stays tactful with her surroundings and attempts to come up with perfect strategy to handle her opponent. She mainly uses her acrobatics or her stealth to tackle her enemies into the dirt. She is the kind of person who never gives up until the very end, and only when Maggie decides to give up or retreat on either a person or mission is a rare sight to see. 'History' TBA 'Powers and Abilities' Maggie has the ability to change through her personality and use their powers with full control. * Kotchya - Kotchya has the ability to control the air and land. This can help Maggie shoot aeroblasts and fly, and can help create earthquakes and shoot fissures or stones from the ground up. * Silver Stream - Silver Stream has the ability to control water and ice. Maggie can manipulate the Earth's ocean or shoot water from her palms. She can also use this to change the temperature to shoot boiling water or ice. Maggie also has great acrobatic skills, hand to hand combat and agility. 'Equipment' Maggie when out on most missions, will carry a machete around her back, or use her utility to belt to use weapons like her pistol or smoke bombs. Only rarely she will ever use this. 'Weaknesses' TBA 'Relationships with Other Characters' TBA until when more information of the series is provided. 'Appearances' She has premiered in every episode since her cameo in Tricks of the Trade. 'Trivia' *Maggie is a character created by CynderWolf07 who was created for the prototype of the E-10 series back in 2016. She will debut as an original character later in the series. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Females